


Impatience

by FPwoper



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (or well as public as we can get in the pandemic), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cockwarming, Dominant Castiel, M/M, Panty Kink, Public Play, Submissive Dean Winchester, Teacher Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Translator Castiel, Zoom calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean is a little impatient for his reward, so he pouts and pleads with Cas until Cas gives in.Lusty Lexis fill: “Come sit on my lap until I’m done working”SPN Kink bingo square: M/M
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110893
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021, Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a fill for Lusty Lexis (Writers of Destiel): “Come sit on my lap until I’m done working”  
> It also fills a SPN Kink bingo square: M/M
> 
> It has not been proofread - all mistakes are my own.

When they were initially told to quarantine about a year ago, Dean and Cas had looked at each other and decided there and then it was time to move in together. They’d been together for five years, so they were at a point in their relationship where they were confident that they could spend more time together, and if they weren’t allowed to see each other if they weren’t living together… well, they better move in together.

So now, here they are. Living comfortably together in Cas’s townhouse. It was spacious and gave them enough room to actually be apart for a few minutes too. Most importantly: it gave them both a private office. They’d never thought about how they were going to combine their jobs while living together, but Dean was teaching his classes from home, and Cas’s translation business he’d done from home for the past few years, and somehow it all worked out.

Except today. Dean has been horny all day and Cas leaving his bed after riling him up in the morning definitely hasn’t helped. Dean knows that it’s not necessarily Cas’s fault, but it doesn’t mean that he’s happy. They’d overslept and Cas was almost late for a client meeting, and Dean had to hurry to get ready, too, but the _frustration_ of the morning has stayed with Dean all day. Of course he still makes the best of his day, teaching various ages and sitting in for a weird online Q&A in lieu of his usual open office hours and his open door policy, but Dean is distracted.

That distraction eventually turns into a minor nuisance, and from the minor nuisance into a major nuisance, and then into something that Dean doesn’t want to address. He’s impatient and horny and he knows that Cas has a few more meetings coming up so he won’t get fucked anytime soon, but he _wants_. The want starts as something he can ignore, but as he logs off after helping one of his students settle on a topic for a final assignment, he can’t even distract himself with them or any of the assignments. His students had been uncharacteristically quiet today, and so Dean had already gotten plenty of time to grade any assignments that he hadn’t graded yet.

He knows that he’s told Cas that he wouldn’t interrupt today, but maybe… he knows how the room is set up, knows that Cas prefers his meetings to be set up over in a different corner to his actual working space. He knows that the webcam on his laptop is angled away from the door Cas can get good lighting when he’s meeting, and he also knows that Cas can’t resist him in panties.

So, once he’s shut off his work computer and taken a shower to definitively end the working day for himself, he goes into their shared bedroom and looks at their bed for a second before walking over to their wardrobe. Dean had made fun of Cas having way too much space in his wardrobe way before he moved in, but now that his stuff is in it alongside Cas’s, it’s much fuller. The wardrobe is amazing for various reasons, but one of them is the fact that they have a dedicated drawer just for Dean’s panties. Their collection has grown massively over the past months, but Dean can’t care less about the number of panties he owns. He’ll still love the way he looks in panties, and he’s definitely in love with how Cas looks at him when he wears a lacy or revealing pair.

Today, he’s going for something relatively modest. He’s in it to seduce Cas into fucking him before the working day is up, and something too provocative might have Cas horny but also mad for interrupting because he technically can’t do anything about it. So Dean finds a dark blue pair of cotton panties with lace trimmings around the legs and hips. This is one of the pairs that he will wear in public too, because they’re not as provocative or… well, too sexy. Dean slips into the panties easily and takes care to tuck himself carefully into the panties. The shower has cooled some of his horniness, but he’s still feeling it in his gut. He’s mostly glad that his cock isn’t perked up too much, because the panties definitely aren’t made for that.

Dean throws on his bathrobe to make sure he stays a little warmer in their cool house and hums to himself as he makes his way downstairs. He’s all for surprising Cas, but he’s also on dinner duty, so he’d better get that started on the stew that’s got to simmer in a pot for a few hours before it’s ready. The humming turns into singing under his breath as he chops and prepares the ingredients, then throws them into the pot and puts it on a low fire. He makes sure that he’s got everything in there, cleans up after himself, and then makes his way back upstairs.

He quiets down as he ascends the stairs, because he wants to surprise Cas, not announce his presence in advance. He still moves like he’s dancing because he loves the feel of the panties when he _sways_ his hips – God, if only his previous partners could have seen him so confident with his own body… they’d never believe that he found someone to bring this out in him.

Instead of knocking on the door to Cas’s office, he simply turns the knob and opens the door just a crack, peeking in and seeing Cas immersed in a work meeting, headset on and focused solely on the screen in front of him, nodding seriously at whatever is being said to him. Dean slips out of the bathrobe and then into the room. He feels the second Cas’s eyes focus on him. Dean looks up from closing the door quietly behind him and smiles at Cas. Cas is licking his lips and motioning for him to come closer.

“I’m sorry, do you have one second for me? I’ll be back with you in a bit,” Cas says to whoever is on the other side of his meeting. He takes off his headphones and gets up from behind his desk, coming over to where Dean is standing just inside the room. “What are you doing here, Dean?”

Dean looks at the floor and then up to Cas through his lashes. “Seducing you, what did you think?”

“I thought I told you I was working until at least 5:30pm today, and I thought I had asked you to not disturb me. I also think that I remember you agreeing to that. So… what are you doing here, Dean?” Cas’s voice slips into the register he uses when he’s domming Dean and Dean can’t help but swallow. Cas’s eyes linger on Dean’s panties, and Dean can _see_ that Cas is interested but doesn’t want to act on it.

“I’m bored,” Dean admits when the silence is getting to him. He’s aware that he’s disrupting Cas’s call and that Cas probably should get back to it quickly to avoid losing a customer, but he’s not sure how to direct Cas’s attention back to that call when he was the one to disrupt said call.

“Okay.” Cas takes a deep breath and motions for Dean to follow him. “You can stay with me until I’m done with work. You’ll have to stay underneath my desk while I’m in this meeting, but for the next one, I don’t have to be on camera, so I’ll figure something else out.”

Dean follows Cas to his meeting desk, slides down underneath it and waits for Cas to settle down on the chair before he puts his head in Cas’s lap. He’s glad for the pillow on the floor – they’ve done this before, after all – and settles in comfortably.

“Now, be quiet while I finish this meeting,” Cas says, hand moving through Dean’s hair before leaving that again. Dean can’t see what Cas is doing, but presumably, he’s putting his headset back on, unmuting himself, and partaking in the meeting again. Dean allows himself to space out now that he’s at least near Cas again, and while it’s not exactly what he wanted, being near Cas will soothe his impatience for a while.

A while later, Dean is disrupted from his floating headspace by the soft noise of a zipper being undone, and Dean perks up when he realises what is going on. As soon as Cas’s cock is freed, Dean kisses the tip and then takes it into his mouth. He knows Cas doesn’t want to be distracted, but cockwarming is exactly up his alley, and so Dean relaxes with Cas’s cock in between his lips, occasionally licking it and sucking it down.

It doesn’t take long until Dean is drooling all over Cas’s lap, and he loves it. Dean’s own erection is straining, while Cas’s cock is still hardening. Cas moves a hand to Dean’s hair and tugs softly to make eye contact with Dean. Once Dean looks at Cas, Cas whispers, “Get me hard so I can fuck you soon,” and Dean can’t help but oblige. He loves Cas’s cock and loves laving attention on it, so it’s not anything big for Cas to ask this of him.

Dean dedicates his attention to Cas’s cock, which is hardening rapidly now, until Dean has difficulties taking it entirely in his mouth without choking on it. And he can’t quite get into a good position to deepthroat Cas because he’s on the floor, but he’s assuming that Cas doesn’t need to him to deepthroat right now. He just needs to get Cas hard, so he just keeps bobbing up and down and occasionally using his tongue.

When Cas pulls Dean off of his erection, Dean pouts and almost whines, but just manages not to make a noise, scared that he’ll be heard in Cas’s meeting, and then Cas will never forgive him (and also most likely send him out of the room and he won’t be allowed to orgasm in the next few weeks). Cas’s fingers slide through Dean’s hair to soothe him – Cas must have known that Dean almost made a sound there. However, he’s pulled up by his hair, too, and slowly gets up, knees protesting at the sudden movement after kneeling for so long.

“This meeting is done,” Cas says. “The next one won’t require me to have my webcam or microphone on since it’s one of those pesky meetings for the translation association, and I just have to be there.” He presses a quick kiss to Dean’s lips, but when Dean wants to reciprocate, Cas is moving back already. “Come sit on my lap until I’m done working.”

Dean nods enthusiastically and waits until Cas is once again sitting well, erection jutting obscenely from his pants. Cas pats his lap and Dean licks his lips. “You’re lucky I prepped myself earlier today,” he says.

Cas laughs. “Like I didn’t know. You wouldn’t just come interrupt my meeting if you weren’t prepared for a good fucking.”

Dean flushes – his boyfriend, _partner_ , can see through him so easily sometimes that it’s embarrassing – but obliges when Cas pats his lap again. He bends forward and allows Cas to push the panties aside a little before pushing his cock in slowly and steadily, waiting until Dean’s ass is flush with the base of his cock. Cas slouches a little in the chair to get more comfortable and clicks on the Zoom link. Dean moans when he sees the filthy image of himself naked on Cas’s lap on the laptop screen before Cas shuts the webcam off and joins the meeting.

Dean doesn’t quite know what is going on in the meeting, and if he’s honest, he doesn’t care either. All he cares for is the cock in his ass, and he occasionally swivels his hips to make sure that Cas stays hard inside of him, but it doesn’t seem to be much of an issue for Cas, as he’s also not paying a lot of attention to the meeting he _had_ to attend.

They’re both glad when the meeting is done, and Cas leaves the meeting and shuts his laptop as soon as he can.

“I should have let you wait outside until now, you fucking tease,” Cas growls, and then he gets up in one fluid motion that Dean is kind of jealous of and bends Dean over the desk. The movement pulls his erection from Dean’s hole, but he’s quick to shove himself back into Dean’s hole, fucking into him with fast and hard thrusts. Dean just goes with the flow, moaning as Cas’s cock hits his prostate, and getting even louder as soon as Cas gets a hand on Dean’s erection. Cas just shoves his hand into the panties but makes sure the fabric still covers Dean’s dick. He’s been aroused for a while now and it’s not surprising that Dean comes only after a few strokes. Cas follows not long after, sighing in satisfaction as his hips stutter and come to a halt, releasing his load in Dean’s loosened hole.

Cas pulls out quickly after and pushes the panties back into place before looking at Dean in satisfaction. “I liked the panties, Dean,” Cas says, smiling and touching the wet spots at the front and back of them, now soaked in sperm. “But don’t you dare interrupt me again during work, or else I’ll teach you a new meaning of _impatience_.”


End file.
